Why Yugi Wears so Many Buckles
by Suppi-chan2
Summary: Why does Yugi wear so many buckles? Now with an extra section on Duel Disks. (I've also noticed that Kaiba is starting to wear buckles O_o)
1. Why Yugi Wears so Many Buckles

A/N: (11/28/2001) Ya know, one day one of my many friends brought this Yu- Gi-Oh! game book thing to school. My other friends found a picture of Yami and Jounouchi dressed kinda weird. My friends counted how many buckles he had on, and guess how many he was wearing? SIXTEEN! SIXTEEN FREAKIN' BUCKLES! Strange, huh? Anyway, this story takes place in the first season of Yu-Gi-Oh!.  
  
A/N: (12/7/01) Well, today I'm finally uploading this story. *Cheers and applause* Anyway, about a week after I wrote this thing, my friend borrowed the game book thing from my other friend and found a pic. of the Chaos Wizard dude. Now I know the REAL reason why Yami had so many buckles in that picture. 'Cause he was probably dressing up as the Chaos Wizard guy for Halloween.  
  
/ / = Yugi's thoughts  
  
// // = Yami's thoughts  
  
1 Why Yugi Wears so Many Buckles  
  
By: Suppi-chan  
  
One day, Yami decided to see if Yugi had anything to wear besides his school uniform. He walked over to the closet and opened the door. Inside was a whole row of school uniforms and something else: black things with some silver stuff on them. Yami noticed that he had one around his neck, and took out all of the strips of black. He recalled how to put them on, and wanted to experiment.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When Yami was through, he stepped outside. Just then, rabid Yu-Gi-Oh! fan girls started to chase after him.  
  
"HE'S SOOOO HOT!!!!"  
  
"AFTER HIM GIRLS!!!!"  
  
/What the hell did you do!?!?/  
  
//NOTHING!!!//  
  
/Then how come those wild girls are chasing after you...er...us?!?/  
  
Just then, Yami collapsed onto the ground, because he was too tired from running. Yugi took over and kept on running.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL?!?! WHERE DID ALL THESE BUCKLES COME FROM!?!?  
  
/YOU DID THIS!/  
  
//Did what?//  
  
/PUT ON ALL THESE BUCKLES!/  
  
Yugi had a total of sixteen buckles on, and looked just like the Chaos Wizard.  
  
//Uh, Yugi?//  
  
/WHAT!?!/  
  
//Maybe, just maybe, you should stop talking in all uppercase letters. I'd make it easier for who ever is typing this.//  
  
/SHUTUP!/  
  
//Fine. Hey, look! It's Jounouchi!//  
  
"Hi, Yugi! How's it be-"  
  
"OVER HERE, GIRLS!!"  
  
"What the hell?!?" shouted Jounouchi as the girls chased after Yugi.  
  
"How come Yugi gets all the girls? And what's with all the buckles!?! Hey, that's it! If I wear buckles, then maybe, the girls will go after me! KYAHAHAHAHAHA!!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next day, Jounouchi came to school with let's just say too many buckles on.  
  
"Hey, Jono!" called Anzu.  
  
"Don't call me Jono."  
  
"Well, that's what your name in the new video game is going to be. Anyway, why all the buckles?"  
  
"You'll see." Said Jounouchi.  
  
"Hey, girls!" shouted Jounouchi with his arms wide open and ready for a hug. "Come and get me!" Just then, Yugi ran past him and into the boy's bathroom.  
  
"HELP!!!"  
  
"BE MY BRIDE, YUGI!" cried all the girls as they followed him into the boy's bathroom.  
  
"But what about me?!?" asked a disappointed Jounouchi.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After school, Jounouchi invited Yugi over to his house. Unfortunately, Yugi had to carry him all the way home because Jounouchi had gotten all tangled up in his buckles.  
  
"Hey *pant* Jo *pant* Jounouchi?"  
  
"Yes?????"  
  
"Do you think *pant* you can get *pant* these crazy girls to stop *pant* chasing me?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"But....."  
  
"But what?!?"  
  
"It'll cost you. I have two request."  
  
"Well, let me hear 'em!"  
  
"First, do you agree to fulfill all of my desires?"  
  
"I guess....."  
  
"Okay! Number one: From now on, call me either King Jounouchi or Jounouchi-sama."  
  
"WHAT!?!?"  
  
"Oh darn! I just lost my great idea to get rid of the girls for you."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Good. Number two: The next season of Yu-Gi-Oh! Will be called..... *drum role* Jou-Nouchi-Oh! Duel Monsters, and in the first episode I will get to beat Yami!"  
  
"How badly?"  
  
"Let's say.....4,000 Life Points to 0."  
  
"What are Life Points?"  
  
Suddenly, Seto appears. "Life Points are used in the game called Duel Monsters. According to the script, there is a second season called Yu-Gi- Oh! Duel Monsters. If one's Life Points reach zero that person loses. In most tournaments 2,000 Life Points are used, but in Duel Disks, there are 4,000."  
  
"How do you two know all of this?" asked Yugi  
  
"HEY! WHERE DID THE SCRIPT GO!?!?"  
  
"Opps! Gotta run!"  
  
".....Okay..... You two stole the script, huh?"  
  
"So?"  
  
Yugi transforms into Yami.  
  
"I WILL NOT BE INSULTED INFRONT OF MY MANY FANS ON T.V!!!"  
  
Just then, the girls busted into Jounouchi's home, and advanced towards Yami.  
  
"YAAAAMMMIIII!!!! AAANNNDDD YYYUUUUGGGIIII!!!! Oh, Jounouchi too....."  
  
*Jounouchi sweatdrops*  
  
"Fine! You can have the second season of my show! Just get them away from me!"  
  
"Ladies," Jounouchi begins, "you all like Yugi, right?" *girls nod their heads* "Well, if you don't want me to beat the crap out of him, then LEAVE HIM ALONE FOR THE REST OF YER LIVES! Unless, of course, he asks you out."  
  
"WWWWAAAAAHHHHHHH!" and with that, the rabid Yu-Gi-Oh! fan girls ran out of the house and to their own homes to hug their Yugi and Yami plushies.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The day that the second season of Yu-Gi-Oh!, now called Jou-Nouchi- Oh! Duel Monsters, aired, Jounouchi got sued by the many girls he upset that day for beating Yami, and the company was forced to change the show back to Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters.  
  
2 The End!  
  
A/N: Well, sometimes I get carried away with my own ideas, and this one resulted in a "what's this got to do with Yugi's many buckles?" story. 


	2. Extra: Duel Disks

Hello everyone! I'm just here to enlighten you about Duel Disks. No, they're not the red ones that they used in the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon episodes. They're the new and improved ones.  
  
If you don't want to know about them, click on the "Back" button and read some other stories.  
  
In the Battle City, Battle Ship, and Alcatraz - Duel Tower arcs. Yuugi and friends use these to duel. Now you may think, "What is Battle City, ect?" It's a tournament hosted by Kaiba Corp. to see who gets the almighty God Cards. (Whoever gains possession of all three God Cards and all seven Sennen Items will gain the Pharaoh's lost memories.)  
  
Battle City is like the qualifying part of it. (You know, like Duelist Kingdom and the starchips?) You go around the city dueling people for a Puzzle Card as well as a rare card. The first eight people who collected six Puzzle Cards got to go onto the next round.  
  
Battle Ship was the next part. There was a bingo machine that decided who faced who.  
  
Yuugi Vs. Bakura (Yuugi) Jounouchi Vs. Rishido (Jounouchi) Mai Vs. (Yami) Malik (Malik) Kaiba Vs. Isis (Kaiba)  
  
After the Jounouchi Vs. Rishido match, Malik turned Yami because Rishido passed out. (Don't ask)  
  
Malik discovers that his Yami was the one who killed his father, and not the Pharaoh. Bakura duels Yami Malik but loses to Ra's One Turn Kill. Bakura disappears and Yami Malik gets possession of the Ring.  
  
Next is a little arc. About Noah as well as Kaiba's adoptive dad. It's kinda weird and it involves the Big 5. Malik disappears somewhere and Noah tries to defeat Kaiba in order to become the new head of Kaiba Corp. (Noah was Kaiba's adoptive dad's son that died. His dad wanted to find someone who looked just like Noah to run Kaiba Corp.) Noah brainwashes Mokuba and makes him think that Noah's his brother. In the end, Kaiba loses but Yuugi defeats Noah for him.  
  
Anyway, moving on from that they FINALLY reach Alcatraz. On the island there's a big tower. In the tower the four that won on the Battle Ship face off in a Free for All Battle Royal. The first two that lose face each other, and the remaining two face each other.  
  
Jounouchi Vs. Malik Yuugi Vs. Kaiba  
  
Jounouchi faces Malik in a Duel of Darkness. The owner of a monster feels its pain. Malik uses Monster Reborn on Ra and uses its One Turn Kill. Jounouchi manages to survive, and just as he's about to win. "Yuugi. I've won. Gear Freed. atta-" he passes out.  
  
Yuugi and Kaiba duel each other next. In the middle of their duel, Jounouchi wakes up. (Yay!) Yuugi finally manages to win. Kaiba gives up his God Card Obelisk.  
  
Next is Yuugi Vs. Malik. They begin a Duel of Darkness. Yami Yuugi is surprised to see Yuugi above him. Yami Malik says that their other selves will serve as their lifelines. As each players Life Points go down, their other half will begin to disappear.  
  
Yami Yuugi is worried about Yuugi as well as the normal Malik. In the end Malik tells Yuugi to defeat Yami Malik. He said that he'd kill the person who killed his father, and that person was himself. Yuugi attacks and wins. What happens after this is a mystery to me, 'cause it's not out yet. ^^;; 


End file.
